Black and Red
by CJJJones
Summary: Holly and Artemis ought to have a shot at happiness but history and manipulative pixie are getting in the way. When they are sent blackmail letters, a race across the continents begins as Holly and Artemis fight to save the world: again .
1. Old Friend

Chapter One

Notes: OK here it is earlier than promised although I will try to post every week as usual I cannot promise anything. This story is finished (bar epilogue) but not edited yet. I have two thanks to make to my editors. One to my usual editor, he know who he is and two to my new editor. The former has been checking my spelling, grammar and the latter who is much more familiar with the Artemis Fowl stories and has been checking my consistency and style.

I have to put my hands up and say that I have found this writing hard, when I started writing Harry Potter fan fictions I had written segments and had ideas I had abandoned before writing my first full-length story. However although I know the Artemis Fowl stories better this story is my first story of any description in this topic. So I hope you all like it. Please review and as always enjoy,

Love C.J.

Old Friend

"Yes father I insist," Artemis smiled insincerely "the twins are tired and I think I might be too."

"Sometimes Artemis it wouldn't hurt for you to be a little more grateful your mother worked hard on this party." Artemis heard the stressed tone in his father's voice it was perhaps the first time since his mother's illness that he had heard that note.

"Father I think you know that my perfect evening would hardly be spent in a social context."

"You are not spending your twenty first birthday in-front of a computer screen. I made you like this Artemis you don't socialize outside your family, you didn't have any school friends there tonight I worry about you."

"The boys I went to school with are idiots. I would Father if I am forced out of my room spend it with my family."

"You really enjoyed yourself?" Artemis Senior asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Enjoy would rather be a stretch of the word I was thinking of, but I did not have an un-enjoyable time."

"Right," Artemis Senior said not entirely assured.

As he walked up the long staircase to his room Artemis scolded himself, he had meant to put on a much more appreciative face to his mother and normally he was good,

"No excellent," he thought at hiding his true emotions but there had been one thing that really perturbed him all night. The one person that he really wanted to be there wasn't. Captain Holly Short. His Mother would not have objected, she had taken rather a shine to Holly and mentioned her often when Artemis Senior was not around. But neither the twins nor Artemis Fowl Senior knew of Holly's existence and as so she could not attend his birthday party.

Artemis himself was rather confused why this birthday was of such concern to his family. Because of his time on Hybras it was actually Artemis' eighteenth birthday rather than his twenty first.

"Just another year older," he thought aging had before never been of concern to Artemis he had never desired to grow up quickly like his peers at school nor halt the aging process like many adults. However recently he had been finding himself notice that his blue and hazel eyes had a wrinkle or so below them. At first he had declared it part of his recovery from Atlantis Complex but the fairy psychologists had declared him fit more than seven months ago.

He opened the heavy door to his bedroom with just a quick flash of an ID microchip and a fifteen-digit code on his door that changed weekly. The room was exactly as Artemis remembered it. His pages of notes concerning his new project locked away in the third drawer of his bureau. The bed was impeccably made with a copy of Stephen Hawkin's "The Universe in a Nutshell" sat on the pillow. Artemis had been annotating the copy with his own notes there were few pages of the original that had remained untouched by his red pen. His attention then fell to the window seat that sat under a large bay window with a view towards the grounds of the manor.

"Holly?" he asked calmly looking towards the small figure circled upon the seat. Her feet leant against the wall with her LEP boots on the carpet beside her making rather muddy marks.

"Artemis," she smiled "d'Arvit I was planning to surprise you but you've been ages."

"My parents dragged me out to a mediocre restaurant for my birthday."

"Yes Happy Birthday twenty one you old man." She smiled at him punching him on the shoulder.

"Yes I am," Artemis said rather dejected.

"Seriously?" Holly asked crossing the room "twenty one is hardly ancient Artemis since when did you start caring about your age? I am over four times your age."

"In years yes but you don't look much older than me." It was true if Holly had been a human most people would not have guessed her age at much over twenty three.

"Anyway I have a present for you."

"A present?" Artemis asked surprised.

"Yes I thought you usually gave them on birthday's of course if I am mistaken then..." and she reached out to pull back the little navy covered box she had placed on the bed.

"No," he said placing his hand on top of hers.

"I didn't know you liked presents that much," she laughed at his expression. Artemis took the box in his hand it was the second thing Holly had ever given him the first lay on a cord around his neck hidden under his shirt. He knew that it held no real value but for some reason he felt odd without it and he unconsciously touched it. "Are you okay?" Holly asked genuinely concerned "you look odd."

"I'm fine," Artemis said with no emotion in his voice as the mask slipped back over his face and he regained some control of himself. He tore open the paper surrounding the box with gusto revealing a small plant.

"Thank you," Artemis said graciously.

"You don't know what it is," Holly said smiling at him. "It's a health plant, touch it," Artemis looked skeptically at her but touched one of the leaves of the plant the small fern unrolled itself and stretched upwards two small flowers beginning to grow one a deep red and the second a sapphire blue. "See," Holly smiled "now it's yours," when you are ill the plant will weaken and when you are strong the plant will grow. They are very rare and if you remain well they can grow to have several beautiful flowers."

"Holly thank you," Artemis said "it is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it for the people it is a traditional fiftieth birthday present but I couldn't wait that long."

"Do you have one?" Artemis asked and Holly shook her head.

"My mother did though it was a peach colored flower really beautiful I can still remember it." Holly felt a tear at the corner of her eye but she fought back against it giving her face for a second an odd composure.

"I am sorry Holly," Artemis said softly "that was unthoughtful of me."

"It's ok," Holly smiled Artemis picked up the plant and placed it on his bedside table.

"Is that ok?" he asked "will it be safe there?"

"Yes," Holly smiled "it will be fine."

"How are you Holly?" Artemis asked the question caught her off guard.

"I am fine Artemis," she replied "does it look like there is anything wrong?"

"I haven't seen you in a while," he replied lying down on the bed.

"Well," she said lying down beside him "you know the Lower Elements there aren't many quiet days plus Trouble gives Root a run for his money in his slave driving abilities."

Artemis smiled weakly he didn't like Trouble Kelp. He knew that logically he should Trouble was an excellent solider and had saved both his and Holly's hides on more than one occasion. However for a reason that he just could not place the Commander was not his favorite person. After a few moments of silence with Artemis lost in thought Holly broke the quiet.

"Artemis I have something to ask you?"

"Yes," he said cautiously by way of reply.

"Do you remember being Orion?"

"Well yes I thought we had this conversation Holly."

"We did that wasn't the question give me a moment. You know what Orion said about me? Well I talked to Argon and he said Orion acted on your already existing thoughts, feelings and memories."

"And?" Artemis asked fully aware of where this conversation was going and completely unwilling to aid it in getting there.

"Is that true? What Orion thought and felt did you?" Artemis felt his whole body freeze. She had gone there why was it the only two people in existence who could manage to make him feel emotions were his mother and the small elf lain on the bed next to him. Artemis knew the truth he knew exactly what he should say and exactly what he wanted to say the problem they contradicted each other. He had that choice between his head and his heart a choice that he would normally categorize as far too simple for a complex decision that was almost certainly going to change his life.

"Holly," he turned over to face her "Orion was partially right. I did, I do feel for you I want to be close to you and share things with you I would not tell anyone and I want my head to stop playing that one memory like a broken record." Holly did not need to ask which memory it haunted her daydreams too. Rathdown Park in the Gorilla's cage that rash, young impulsive elf that looked like her had pressed her lips to a mud boys lips.

"But it cannot happen. I know enough of rudimentary psychology to know that if you are asking we that question then you must feel something for me whether it is friendship or something more I don't know but we have to stop it Holly. If you are found to have a relationship with a mud man then you will be forced out of the Lower Elements at the very least. We have to stop this now." With every word Holly felt her heart break a little she knew he was right and as the older of the pair she told herself off for not being able to control herself.

"I just have something to say I was going to tell you later but..." she let her sentence fizzle out "I have been promoted to Major. I will be spending more time below the surface I won't see you again for a long time."

"Holly," Artemis said "let me,"

"No Artemis," she said the wobble in her voice obvious. So Artemis did the only option left to him. He pushed himself on Major Holly Short he felt her lips on his knowing that absolutely nothing had changed since that memory that had so pervaded his thoughts he felt the spark between them again. He felt Holly's hand subconsciously curl around his head and lodge itself in his raven hair. And he felt her kissing him back. The kiss was soft and sweet at first before becoming desperate and passionate as though they both knew they would not see each other again. So many emotions where tied into that kiss. It was Holly who took control pushing him away lightly.

"Bye Artemis," she said as she stood on the window ledge for a moment before her slim frame disappeared into the blackness.

Artemis' thoughts where interrupted by a loud bang at his bedroom door.

"I thought I heard a voice," Butler said storming into the room pistol in hand.

"No," Artemis said sincerely as he furrowed his brow "I do talk to myself Butler surely you know that by now."

"Yes sorry enjoy the rest of your birthday Artemis." But Butler smiled as he turned his back on his employer out of the corner of his eye he saw a pair of tiny muddy black boots.


	2. Old Flame

Chapter Two

Old Flame

Notes- Thank you for the reviews guys and will try to take everything on board. I have finished the story, although it is not all edited yet as it stands it's fifteen chapter and an epilogue. As you can probably tell from the two chapter titles all the chapter names will have the word "old" in them it was an idea that I used in my first full fic on this site "The Thin Line of Light" where I used the word "line" in all chapter titles. Anyway as usual enjoy

Love C.J.

Holly walked through the entrance to Police Plaza, past the custody desk which was suspiciously quiet and passing through the main corridor which led to her own office. She walked quickly and silently down the corridor trying to avoid,

"Major Short I need to see you," shouted a voice from the nearest office. Holly walked into the office to see Commander Kelp sat behind a large desk covered in memos, notes, computer chips and several mini computers. As she walked in and stood in front of his desk he did not look up from the model he was frowning over.

"Foaly said he had something urgent to discuss on your return."

"Is that all?'

"Yes," the Commander replied stoically.

"Thank you commander," Holly replied with equally as little emotion in her voice. Since their one and only failed date two years earlier Holly and Trouble had maintained a kind of polite civility. Holly was eager to return to the less restrained relationship she had with Trouble as up and coming Captains under Commander Julius Root but she acknowledged that this was not going to happen so followed her now superior's lead in being civil.

"Anything else Commander?" Holly asked.

"No dismissed Major," came the reply. Trouble didn't look up from the desk as she left his office.

Holly left the tension filed atmosphere of the Commanders office and headed down the corridor to the Operations Booth.

"Hi Foaly," she smiled brightly as she was buzzed through into the Operations Booth. She wasn't feeling particularly happy but she was glad to be out of an office where you could cut the tension with a knife.

"One minute Holly I will be right with you."

"What are you doing and don't bore me with science."

"I am reviewing the mudman's video feed from the weekend."

"Mudman?" Holly asked in a panicked voice "which mudman?"

"Artemis Fowl Holly who do you think I am talking about?"

"Foaly you said you had cut his security."

"I have, this is the mudman's own security tapes that I am reviewing he thinks he has them so secure." Normally Holly would roll her eyes at her friend who attacked Artemis' security system on a regular basis in retaliation for a previous attack in a cyber conflict that had been going on as long as the two had known each other.

However she couldn't speak her heart was thumping in her chest and her stomach felt as though it had a cold knot in it.

"Artemis wouldn't have put security in his own room would he?" she thought.

"Done," Foley announced hitting the enter keyboard and the screen went black.

"Did you want something Foaly?" Holly asked "not that I wouldn't like to talk but I have a pile of paperwork on my desk that's not getting any smaller.

"Pressures of being Major hey."

"Foaly!" Holly said more impatiently.

"Well I am worried about you Holly. What are you doing tonight?"

"That's what you want to ask me? What am I doing tonight?"

"Just answer the question Holly."

"I am going home to have a bath and read."

"Read what exactly?"

"Foley what are you getting at and can you spell it out in plain gnommish."

"Have you been to Haven City Library lately?"

"Yes."

"And what did you get out?"

"I can't remember. Foley if you've got a point I suggest you get there pretty sharpish."

"I've seen the list of books you got out lately Holly."

"Well done you have hacked the city library system." She said sarcastically.

"Interspecies relationships, Does a guy have to be your type, Elves and Others. Interesting reading list Holly is there something you want to tell me?"

"Oh Frond," Holly thought "he is going to figure it out." Holly took a deep breath in to explain herself. But Foaly cut across her.

"You like Frond Leeman it's simple."

"What?" Holly said scarcely believing her ears.

"The new retrieval captain Frond Leeman you like him he's a pixie you're an elf so you took up some reading."

"Yes of course Foaly you see right through me," Holly said quickly. Frond Leeman was a new member of the retrieval squad. He was unusually tall for at a pixie but with the typical baby face of a pixie and bronze curls he was someone who belonged on a billboard rather than in a police office. Holly had seen more than one female officer openly flirt with him but Holly wasn't interested it was another that was making Holly do her long nightly research.

"If that's all I am going to get on with that paperwork then Foaly I'll be in my office if you need me." Holly then made one of the quickest exits from the operations booth that Foley had ever seen.

"Ok Holly," Foaly said to the door already returning to his computer screen.

Holly rushed down the corridor into her office sitting on her swivel chair she let out a deep breath. Picking up her hand held computer she began the paperwork she had. Of course no work was actually done on paper, it hadn't been in over a hundred years but the saying still stood.

Several hours came and went and Holly stayed glued to the computer screen. "My mind was wondering," she thought as some of Julius Root's last words to her entered her thought process "perhaps I could give myself a job in Hawaii or the Marshal Islands or Ireland no brain not Ireland," she thought furiously. "You cannot see Artemis again you can't have the relationship you want with him."

Holly thought of the book hidden under her couch in her flat the book that Foaly didn't know about because she hadn't taken it out of the library. She had borrowed it by hiding it under her top. It was named "Faire and Man: a history" a fairly innocent title and most of it was. The book principally talked about the history of the two species through to the battle of Taltie However the book contained a large chapter named "The people and man: interspecies relationships" Holly was only half way through reading the chapter and so far it was clear most was conjecture and speculation but she was reading about a possible relationship between a human and a fairy over two hundred years ago.

"Captain Short?" A head popped around Holly's door interrupting her from her daydream.

"Frond?" she replied barely looking up "anything a problem?"

"No," the pixie replied, "Foaly asked me to deliver this letter."

"What is Foley doing sending a retrieval Captain with his messages?"

"He also said you had something to tell me."

"I am going to kill that centaur," Holly thought. "The thing is Frond-" she began.

"Holly," Frond said disregarding rank "whatever you have to say to me," Holly laid her hand innocently on the desk and Frond covered it with his own.

"Frond I don't like you in that way you are lovely but it's...well..."

"Someone else?" finished Frond.

"Yes," she mumbled quickly "someone else."

"Well Good Evening Major Short," Frond smiled standing up and leaving Holly's office.

Over in the Operations Booth Foaly smiled at the computer screen.

"Seems I was right after all," he smiled to himself.


	3. Old Post

Chapter Three

Old Post

Notes- Thank you for all the comments and favorites. Please review and as always enjoy.

Love C.J.

Holly looked at the letter in front of her curiously. It was a real letter made of paper and ink although in this case it wasn't pen ink but probably from a computer. Holly had seen letters before; an aunt of her mother's used to send her money on her birthday in the same little envelopes. Still curious she opened the letter.

Major Short, [it read]

I have recently come to realize that you are pursuing a project damaging to the people. Your interaction and infatuation ["I'm not infatuated" Holly thought annoyed] could hurt the people in the future if it has not hurt them already.

Therefore I will ask you to cease your dealings with the Irish mud man and stop your research. If you do not I will be forced to inform the council if you do then I shall inform them anyway unless I am given substantial finical reward for my silence. I expect the money to be left in the entrance to E18. If the money is not enough then I will tell the council.

Yours

The signature was left blank and Holly looked at the piece of paper as though it would bite.

"There is no way on earth or under it that anyone could know about our relationship, even if it is a relationship," Holly thought "two kisses and not a word in four months isn't a relationship". They were friends most of the people knew that, it was dangerous in itself to be friends with a mud man particularly one who was well known for stealing gold from the people but it had happened and Holly wasn't about to start apologizing for it. But it was that next step that her mystery person had her by the throat, the kiss her and Artemis had shared back in Rathdown park and then again months ago in his bedroom in Fowl Manor. Kissing a mud person was not strictly against the law, although only because no council ever though that one of the people would carry it out. They could whip up some legislation very quickly and before she knew it she would be in prison for a long time and Artemis would wake up with no memory of her existence. Holly imagined it all sat in behind her desk still staring at the letter sat on her desk. She hated to admit it but she only had one person to ask.

"Foaly?"

"Hey Holly didn't realize you where still here,"

"Yes paperwork you?"

"Caberline has her book club meeting if you are ever asked on Thursday we have long meetings."

"Ok." Holly smiled at him "I need your help,"

"My favorite words,"

"You have such a big head sometimes,"

"I know,"

"I received this letter this afternoon I want to know where it's from," Holly passed him the envelope keeping the letter hidden inside her jacket.

"Holy Frond a real honest letter I haven't seen one of these in decades,"

"Me neither can you trace it?"

"It's not an email Holly,"

"Yes but you much have some sciencey do-dah,"

"Well I could run it through the atmospheric analyzer any object should have trace elements on it and at different quantities and concentrations should indicate where it was sent from. But I don't need to do that."

"Why not do you know who sent it?"

"No but it has a human stamp on it," Foaly flicked the letter over and sure enough there was a human stamp on the letter Holly took the letter back and looked at it closely her gift of tongues showing itself as she said one word in fluent Spanish.

"Bolivia,"

"Yes if you are looking for a mud man who sent you a letter that would be my best guess, but it seems like a lot to go for to figure out a letter writer. Besides there is only two mud people who knows we even exist. Four if you count Butler and Juliet, a letter is a bit old school for any of them."

"Minerva?"

"I don't know her Holly but a letter doesn't scream child genius."

"Adult genius."

"Huh?"

"They're both over eighteen now on the surface that counts as an adult." Holly shook her head as if to clear it"this is an important letter. I need to know who sent it."

"I would start looking for your mystery mud man in Bolivia. How are you going to get permission for a trip to South America?"

"I'm a Major now I can assign myself a task Trouble isn't going to loose sleep over a major on recon in Bolivia for a few days."

"I wouldn't count on it," Foley said under his breath. Holly said nothing but raised an eyebrow at him.

"What equipment have you got for me Foley?"

"Well I don't really know what you're going to do which makes it hard. New LEP suit, wings in the back and cam foil are now incorporated into the design so even if your shield doesn't work the foil will. Plus the suit has full heart rate monitors and camera installed just in case your helmet malfunctions. The wings fold away so you don't know they are there.

"Weapons?"

"I spent all my budget on those suit and wings so standard gun I'm afraid Neutrino 3000,"

"I like it," Holly said as she felt the familiar weight at her side.

"One last thing," Foully passed her a blue can about the same size and shape of a human deodorant can.

"What is this?" Holly asked.

"Temperature control," Foley replied "you spray it on you and it cools you down for a few hours stops perspiration and excess heat so even if you have to dress as a mud person whether your in desert or jungle you won't over heat."

"Smart," Holly nodded appreciatively. "Next shuttle?"

"Around twenty minutes E18."

"E18?" Holly asked "I thought E73 would be closer to the surface it is in the Amazon just a quick hop across the border."

"It would be if a mud man documentary team hadn't set themselves up directly next to the terminal for a year they'll notice if an ant moves let alone a full blown fairy craft even if it is invisible."

"Right, E18 where does that put me?"

"Panama City right next to the airport."


	4. Old Problems

Chapter Four

Notes- Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really do appreciate what you all write and that you take time to write does help me improve my work. I have mentioned before (although possibly not on this story) that I am dyslexic which is a problem for a writer, so my proofreader is a complete life saver. I am at the moment, quite stupidly to be honest, trying to write two stories whilst editing this one. Anyway as always enjoy

Love C.J.

Old Problems

Holly knew she was lucky to be getting a seat on the shuttle to Panama but half way through the journey she really did not feel like it. She was sat in front of a school group that was full of loud, excitable, and unruly children.

"Twenty years ago," she thought "you could have told a child they would go to jail for shouting at you and they would believe you now they all seem to be experts in law and could probably tell you a hundred different ways that defied the Atlantis convention".

So she was sat on this shuttle with small pieces of paper in her hair. Holly hadn't the heart to tell the teacher that her students were out of control. Normally she wouldn't hesitate but the poor pixie looked exhausted already.

Panama was one of only five shuttle ports in South America. The largest was just off the coast of Belize part of a natural formation had led to a hole being punched straight through the crust. It was so large however that mud people liked to don little masks and swim to have a look at it. Eight years ago an Atlantian vessel had almost collided with a German tourist and the port had been shut down shortly afterwards. E73 was now off limits due to a film crew stationed almost on top of it. This left one port in the Nazca desert in Peru, one in the Patagonia Mountains in Argentina and the last one just outside Panama City where Holly was heading.

When the shuttle landed Holly was the first person off the plane. The co-pilot had tried to keep her sitting but a flash of her badge made him think twice and Holly was off the plane before the engine stopped running. She turned her coms on straight away to hear:

"Holly are you there?"

"Yes Foaly you're talking into my coms set of course I am here."

"Good flight then?" the centaur asked sardonically and Holly had the sudden desire to hit him fortunately for Foaly he was under the earth's surface whilst Holly was very much sat on top of it.

"What's the temperature Foaly?"

"I don't know I'm not a talking weather service."

"Foaly just answer the question."

"Ok dah dah," Holly could hear the centaur hitting several key strokes "woah Holly get some of that cool down canister I gave you or you'll fry my read out is saying a lovely 38.5 degrees and humidity over 70%." Holly had already beat him to it spraying herself the moment she had left the plane.

"Thanks Foaly already beat you to it though."

"Clever girl. I have got to go Holly something came up down here sensors going crazy I'll beep you if it's anything urgent."

"Sure. Thanks Foaly." The last few word of that sentence were said in a rather distracted voice as Holly looked towards one of the may private hangers that sat on the edge of the airfield. Panama for mud people was a tax haven with good weather and the human airport had more private jets than commercial liners. One hanger in particular had caught her eye inside it was a Lear jet with the a name painted on it in red "Angeline."

"Unless I am mistaken," Holly thought "this has something to do with Artemis Fowl," but then of course in Holly's experience it always had something to do with Artemis Fowl. Holly was shielded but not a ghost and without Foley's expertise she was almost impaled by a commercial liner from Los Angeles as she crossed the tarmac. She was disappointed however as she reached the private jet: it was empty the debris of food and drink inside the plane suggested that whoever had been inside had firstly recently vacated and secondly had a long flight. She entered the terminal building and looked for Artemis, well more accurately she looked for Butler even in a building full of mud people in suits Butler stood out but after ten minutes she gave up the giant Eurasian was not in the building. Then a man paler than most as if he hadn't enjoyed the perceptual sun with everyone else left the queue at customs.

"What was Artemis doing?" she thought, "traveling without Butler? It wasn't Atlantis again he wasn't becoming paranoid over his oldest friend was he?" Holly swooped down and floated beside Artemis at head height. She wasn't going to reveal herself knowing the mud man almost certainly already knew she was there but he seemed distracted.

"Artemis?" she whispered and although he never faulted a step or showed it on his face Holly was sure he was at least a little surprised.

"Major Short?" he asked in reply and held out his hand with a small card in it Holly took it from him and read it. It was the address of a luxury hotel in the heart of Panama City. On the back in Artemis' neat handwriting was the four words all fairies and humans hate "we need to talk." Holly internally groaned she couldn't go anywhere without Artemis Fowl being involved she was beginning to think they were joined by fate in some way.

These thoughts occupied Holly's mind as she zipped over the high-rise buildings of Panama City. The city was almost schizophrenic, near the river it had high rise luxury hotels, penthouses, shopping malls and amusements whilst on the other side of town crumbling tower blocks and houses made of metal sheets were predominant.

"Mud people just cannot learn to share," she thought. Rather unsurprisingly Artemis' hotel was in the heart of luxury apartments and hotels. Holly took her time flying over the city the fresh air although high in pollutants was still beautiful to her lungs. Holly let her mind wander thinking of anything except Artemis Fowl.

Finally Holly set herself down on the hotel's roof and surveyed the sight before her. It was early evening and the smells and sounds of a city were rising from the streets below. Holly turned her back to the view that presented itself and, after checking there was no CCTV cameras, she unshielded to let her omnitool pick at the lock of the service access. Of course Holly could have flown in the front door but it was a small revolving door that she didn't trust not to get jammed at the wrong moment. She dropped through the service hatch and after a quick scan and check of her map discovered that Artemis' room was on this floor just two corridors across. Holly tapped just once on the door of room 17. Artemis Fowl the second opened the door.

"Holly come in."


	5. Return to the Old Country

Chapter Five

Notes-after only two chapters I am afraid we are leaving South America. I would love to write more here but the story dictates us heading somewhere else. As the summary suggested this story is a race across the continents. As always review and enjoy

Love C.J.

Return to the Old Country

"Do you want to explain Artemis? Or do you want me to start asking you questions?" Holly asked the moment she was sat down in a desk chair next to a beautiful bureau that she imagined was for writing but Artemis had unceremoniously plonked his laptop on the antique wood. She was hungry and had emptied the all fruit and juice out of the little fridge in the corner of the room.

"Explain what?" he asked his face completely unreadable "why I am in Panama? I am not going to tell you Major."

"No Artemis not explain why you are in Panama explain why you are up to your old tricks exhorting money out of the people I thought that was way behind you."

"It is Major Short. I am here on business purely I assure you."

"What business?"

"Human honestly Major it has nothing to do with the people."

"Where have a I heard that line before?"

"Major I have changed you know I have. I am seeing a contractor about making the manor carbon neutral."

"Liar."

"I am sorry."

"You could do that in your sleep Artemis and it's not very green to fly 8,000 kilometers to see a contractor."

"I lied perfectly Major how could you tell?"

"I know you Artemis and stop calling me Major."

"That is your rank."

"Artemis," she said angrily taking his head in her hands feeling his cold skin the moment she made contact with him "my name is Holly. I am not defined by my rank." She looked at him for a second longer than she should have and his mis-matched eyes caught hers. Artemis broke the spell,

"My apologies Holly." he said passively.

"Why are you here?" Holly asked.

"I can't Holly," and he made a slight gesture to his breast pocket anyone else would have missed it either because they didn't know Artemis well enough or because they hadn't trained at the LEP academy to recognize body language.

Holly pushed forward and felt inside his jacket pulling out a letter. She didn't need to open it, the postmark, stamp and handwriting were identical the one she now carried in her suit pocket.

"What is this Artemis?" she asked looking at him.

"I.."

"You better be straight with me mud boy."

"It's a blackmail letter it seems that someone is trying to get gold out of me, someone who knows about both the people and my role with them."

"Why Panama?"

"The postmark states it was posted from this city enough for you Major?" he asked reverting back to her rank.

"Yes," she said "enough for now" and fished an identical letter out from her pocket and sat it down on the bed beside Artemis'. The Irishman went to reach for it but she pulled his hand away.

"I think you can guess what it says," she said soberly and he nodded.

"So who sent it?" Holly was saved from speculating by a loud beep from her helmet that was sat on top of Artemis' laptop. She pressed the loudspeaker button.

"Holly?" Foaly's voice came from the helmet.

"Yes," she replied.

"I don't have much time. Haven is in lockdown."

"What?"

"Just listen Holly. Opal Koboi is loose." Holly looked at Artemis whose face had gone a little paler if possible. "Haven is in lockdown to stop her escaping to the human world. I don't know what the council think they are doing a lead box couldn't hold Koboi if she didn't want it to."

"I thought Opal was in Atlantis?" Artemis cut in.

"Fowl?" Foaly asked confused "what are you doing in Central America?"

"Long story."

"Answer the question Foaly." Holly said.

"She was being moved to Howler's Peak escaped from the vehicle." Holly rolled her eyes, that was all she needed Opal Koboi on the loose.

"I've got to go Holly, Fowl the lockdown will cut communications my advice to you Holly is to take Fowl's Lear jet back to Ireland and sit on top of E1 until we open everything up and you can get straight back down here."

"Ok thanks Foaly." Holly said soberly as she cut the connection.

"I think you should take Foaly's advice." Artemis almost whispered.

"I am but I don't think you're going to do much good here alone Fowl we need to look at both letters and work out who is behind it."

"Yes I agree that's why I am flying you back to Ireland."

"I can fly myself Artemis."

"I know Holly I have seen you fly enough times but we should get back to Ireland quickly and I know that jet much better than you do."

"Fine when do we leave?" Artemis looked at his watch.

"An hour I'll meet you at the airport."

"The hanger?"

"You know which one it is?"

"Yes, the Angeline that stood out a bit."

"My father has become more..." Artemis paused for a second "sentimental since mother's illness it as if he is afraid Mother, me, Myles or Beckett will disappear at any point. He has renamed all three jets Angeline hardly inventive but it makes him happy."

"One hour Artemis."

Holly normally would be happy to talk to Artemis about emotions. She had encouraged it on several occasions to break the mud man away from his books or computer but on this occasion she could not open herself to Artemis: it just hurt too much.

Fifty-six minutes later Holly sat in the co-pilots chair in the newly named "Angeline" Lear jet. She had been sat there nearly twenty minutes flying quickly over Panama City back to the hanger unwilling to let her mind run away with itself. Sat in the co-pilots chair she made herself familiar with the controls in the jet and by the time Artemis opened the door apart from the reaching distance Holly was pretty sure she could fly the jet single handedly.

Holly watched Artemis flip several switches on the dashboard of the Lear jet she tried to concentrate on what he was doing checking if she was right about the way that the jet worked. However she found her normally logical mind switching from engineering to Artemis.

"Holly?" Artemis asked.

"Yes," she said distractedly.

"Can you turn that blue lever to the right."

"Oh," Holly said turning the lever duly to the right. She looked at Artemis surprised. The lever was not that far from Artemis he should have been able to turn it himself and for the first time Holly noticed Artemis' height.

"Are you ok Major?"

"How tall are you Artemis?" Artemis didn't answer just turned the switch above his head to the right which Holly presumed turned the autopilot on before swiveling himself around to turn towards her.

"When did you notice?"

"Just now you haven't grown much."

"No," he said "I haven't grown much since Hybras."

There felt nothing else to say and as the sunlight faded as the craft headed north Holly decided to get some sleep. She sat on one of the human sized chairs that she always found rather comfortable and sank into it. She hadn't slept since she had started her shift in the Lower Elements twenty hours ago.

When Holly woke up she noticed that it had been almost two hours when she looked at the clock stretching and yawning cat-like she felt a blanket fall off her. Her forehead creased in confusion she could not remember putting the blanket on herself. There was a small television set sat in front of her in the headrest of the chair in front her.

Artemis was watching the sky's constellations outside the plane window when he heard the sound of a television turn on. He guessed Holly was awake as he heard the faint sound of the headlines on a news channel.

"Artemis," came a shout "Artemis get in here." If he had been more fit Artemis would have been at Holly's side even quicker, however his body slowed him down and it took Artemis a few seconds to reach Holly's side.

"What's the problem?"

"That man," Holly asked pointing at the television screen "who is he?" Artemis raised his eyebrow even he was surprised from what he knew of the people their knowledge of humans was good and the man she was pointing at was possibly the most famous man in the world.

"Who is he Artemis?"

"That Major Short is the President of the United States of America. Dubbed the leader of the free world." Holly's face markedly paled and in a distant tone she whispered:

"Yes that's what I thought." The television screen was now showing the President's speech in more detail. "Watch," she said and Artemis obeyed.

For just one second the camera zoomed in on his eyes. "See?" she asked Artemis.

"Yes," he said just as soberly "he has been mesmerized."

"I think we need to change course."

"Washington D.C?"

"Washington D.C."


	6. Old Feelings

Chapter Six

Old Feelings

Notes- I visited Washington D.C. three years ago and absolutely loved it so I have felt for a while I have to have the city as a backdrop to a story or part of a story and this was my first chance to do so. I did a similar thing with another of my stories "The Thin Line of Light" having London as the backdrop. As always enjoy

Love C.J.

Holly and Artemis landed at Ronald Regan airport a little after 2 a.m. They would have landed much quicker but the smaller of Washington D.C.'s airports was suffering a backlog in the air and Holly and Artemis where forced to wait around forty minutes. Circling around in the air Holly looked out of the city and all she could see was a mass of lights and the large illuminated dome of the Capitol Buildings.

They landed the craft and Artemis made his way through passport control, the one man still at his post looked like he wanted to murder Artemis but despite a long stare from Artemis to his picture and back again he still stamped the Irish passport. Artemis wasn't unduly worried as he waited the border official had given the same look to everyone in the queue even the little old Austrian couple who were a least seventy.

Through passport control Artemis fully intended to call Butler at Fowl Manor to give him the name of a luxury hotel it was 7.20 am in Ireland according to his Swiss watch, Butler would have been up hours ago. But Holly waived his hand away from the mobile phone he was going to reach,

"We'll just stay at one of the airport hotels," she said. Artemis wrinkled his nose at this suggestion but he knew what Holly's expression would be despite the fact he couldn't see it as she was vibrating out of the visible spectrum. Artemis decided for one night to agree to Holly's idea despite his reservations.

The hotel Artemis decided on was not the closest to the airport nor the first he and Holly visited. It was in fact the fourth and by the time they reached the reception if Artemis decided it was not right Holly was fully intent on knocking Artemis out revealing herself to the receptionist and carrying him up the room herself. Fortunately for Artemis he did accept the largest room that the hotel offered and paid what Holly considered an exorbitant amount for it. When they reached the room that was actually a full suite Holly crashed out on the nearest armchair and was asleep before Artemis had returned from the visiting the room next door. Artemis was not as tired as Holly and spent the next hour calling Butler to arrange accommodation in Washington D.C.

"Thank you old friend I do not intend staying in this third rate establishment for longer than I have to."

"How is Holly Artemis?"

"She's fine Butler." Butler recognized the stressed tone in his employer's voice and left it there.

When Holly woke up the next morning she heard Artemis moving around already.

"Artemis?" she asked in a groggy voice her head feeling very heavy.

"I'm in the bedroom." Artemis shouted through. This in itself struck Holly as odd Artemis, unlike most eighteen year olds, did not shout. But Holly had no reason to doubt him, despite this she put her neutrino in her hand and inched her way around the door whilst simultaneously trying to look like she was casually walking into the room.

"Morning Major," Artemis said when he saw her and Holly knowing his voice so well she placed her gun away.

"Morning Artemis," she replied cheerily turning to looking at him for the first time. Artemis Fowl was wearing his normal Armani suit with one exception: he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Artemis!" Holly blushed turning her face away from him "you could have warned me."

"You've seen me with my top off before Holly." Holly turned her face away from him as she turned away sat on the end of the bed.

"Do you have a plan Artemis?" Holly asked.

"For what?" Artemis asked distractedly.

"The President being mesmerized."

"Yes," he said calmly "I still have one piece missing though."

"I don't suppose there is any point in asking you what it is?"

"No." Holly heard Artemis tie his tie. Holly turned around and smiled at Artemis raising her eyebrow. "Doesn't this hotel have a trouser press?"

"Yes...probably."

"You don't know how use one do you?"

"Well I think I look acceptable for a tourist."

"Yes," Holly half-smiled half-laughed "yes you do."

"Who is he?" Holly asked Artemis as they stood in front of a statue of a man sat in a chair.

"Abraham Lincoln." Artemis replied out the side of his mouth to avoid looking like he was talking to himself. "One of America's greatest presidents."

"In your opinion."

"Well more words have been written on him than any other person except Jesus."

Holly had taken a cultural course at the LEP academy and she vaguely recognized the second name.

"Do you think it's her?" Holly asked as they turned their backs on the man on the chair.

"Opal?" Artemis asked although he didn't need to.

"Yes,"

"I don't know Holly I hope not I thought we had got rid of her last time."

"If an Atlantean jail cell can't hold her then maybe the council needs to change its punishment for murders,"

"I thought you were against killing people Major."

"Well I can make an exception." Artemis stood up from the steps they were sat upon as a young pair of twins with long black hair gave him an odd look, which almost certainly had something to do with him talking to thin air.

"I've got an appointment with him in the morning." Artemis finally said after their stifled silence.

"Who?" Holly asked distractedly.

"The President."

"You managed to get an appointment with a man who is charge of a country of over 300 million people?"

"Father went to university with the Taoiseach so he called in a favor."

"So what's the plan mud boy?" In another one of Artemis' traits that Holly considered infuriating he refused to answer for another forty minutes as they took a long walk

"Not much," Artemis replied "I have an appointment at 10.40am if we are wrong I'll be there less than five minutes the President of America does not have much time for twenty one year olds no matter who their father knows." He paused most dramatically and Holly found her self-saying,

"Come on Artemis."

"Before I go I want you to watch him, sit there see if anything is unusual, if she is behind it she might reveal herself." He did not need to say whom.

"Mud boy that is your plan? Call yourself a genius."

"Well if Opal is there you can handle yourself. I am hardly an asset in the fighting department." Holly smiled that cat like smile,

"Yes I can handle Opal Koboi. Is there anything you are not telling me though Artemis?"

"Of course."

"You are maddening sometimes mud boy." Artemis turned and smiled at her.

"How long have you known me Major?" he asked rhetorically.

"We're here." Artemis announced as the pair turned the corner of yet another street in the vast capitol.

"Where?" Holly asked "an art gallery," she looked at the building directly in front on them it was red brick building that belonged more in Victorian London than it did amongst the marble pillars and white government buildings of the city.

"Typical you Artemis."

"No," he smiled at her "here," and although attempting to pass it off as a gesture he waved towards another building, white brick standing out amongst the red brick of the street.

Holly stood in front of it "Welcome all guests of the President" she read from a shiny brass plaque above the door.

"It's Blair house where the Presidents guests are invited to stay." Holly looked at the sign warily. "I told my father I would have a guest with me that will satisfy the law."

Holly crossed the threshold she trusted Artemis: who knew fairy law as well as he did?

A tall thin man opened the door.

"Good Afternoon Sir," he said with a jovial smile. Artemis looked to his left Holly was already shielded.

"Afternoon I am-"

"Artemis Fowl the Second, Irish civilian you have a meeting with the President in the morning."

"Yes," Artemis nodded impressed.

"Sir you have full run of the second floor. There are two bedrooms, a bathroom, a sitting room and a conference room. There is also an exercise room, a library and a flower shop downstairs. If you need anything just ring the bell in your room.

The hall of the great building was wide like only those built in an era before generic building took hold.

"I checked," Artemis said quietly "no one else is staying here for a few days." Holly walked gingerly up the stairs the house reeked of history from every pore. Walking up the large stairs there was a picture of all the Presidents from Washington onwards. Holly admitted she didn't recognize all of them. They all looked noble, some looked snobbish, some haughty and one man almost at the top as though he knew a secret and was laughing at you for not knowing as well. The upstairs widened out with a great oak door on the right she opened it and it lead into five rooms, one Holly noted with disgust was one of those indoor toilet rooms the last two rooms on the corridor was to Holly's relief where both bedrooms she could not imagine sleeping in the same room as Artemis when it still took all of her training and concentration not to just sit and watch him.

"So Artemis?" Holly asked hours later as they sat in front of a dying fire in the drawing room "the letters any ideas genius?"

"No," he admitted "I don't, I am surprised you received a real letter do they even have post in Haven."

"Yes," Holly replied "the entire city has one post-pixie although that's just a term it's actually a post-gnome at the moment. Some older fairies still like letters I think only a hundred or so where sent last year there was a petition to stop it but there was too much backlash." The conversation reached a natural pause and Holly smiled, "I am tired Artemis I think I'll head to bed." She walked yawning up the stairs with Artemis trailing her and after a polite good night her head hit the pillow and five minutes later Major Short was asleep.

She was woken by a loud bang on the hallway, slightly groggy but every bit the L.E.P. officer she shielded immediately grabbing her neutrino she cautiously opened the door. Whatever had gone on to cause the noise it was just part of the action two men stood just outside Artemis' door both with guns in the crux of their arms. Holly inwardly groaned she may be invisible but she was wearing no bullet-proof vest, suit or helmet. She approached the larger of the men from behind. One sighed a little these men where obviously little more than hired thugs, the guns they carried where Soviet era Russian weapons any professional in the US would have top of the range weapons.

"Where are the guards?" She thought "this is a government building, one with high risk principals?" She paused assessing the situation in front of her.

She sent the first man a low blast from her neutrino, he sunk like a stone and the second man looked around pointing his gun widely in the air this made him dangerous if he started shooting randomly then Holly could be hit. She hit him with another shot on the neck and before he hit the floor he was unconscious too. Before the man had hit the floor Artemis opened the door.

"I am being targeted," he said simply and Holly smiled at him

"You could be a little shocked Artemis."

"Third rate assassins, with bad weaponry after what we have seen over the years Major I should not even blink."

Holly, with some help from Artemis that qualified more as interfering than helping, tied the would-be assassins up. She then used a field mind wipe kit to take away several months of memories in case the plot had been going on for months, although both Holly and Artemis doubted it.

Holly flew the two bulky men to the National Monument depositing them on the bricked floor in front of the monument. The monument was just several streets over from the Blair House, and Holly reasoned if nothing else they would be arrested for sleeping on a monument and a quick passport check might run up what she already knew: they were traveling on forged Italian passports.

It took Holly several hours to get to sleep and when she did it was on the sofa in the drawing room rather than in the bedroom. She slept with her Neutrino 3000 in the cradle of her arm facing the doorway as she protected Artemis even in her sleep.


	7. The Old House

Chapter Seven

The Old House

Notes- Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter. That was actually the chapter that I got writer's block so seeing that it turned out not bad really cheered me. For now we are staying in D.C. As always review and enjoy.

Love C.J.

If one was to stalk Major Holly Short they would discover on average she was only vulnerable for around six seconds a day. These six seconds would occur back to back in the first six seconds of her waking up. Holly loved her bed, and would not voluntarily leave it in a morning any earlier than she had to. In her teenage years she had been what most parents of teenagers would define as stereotypical: that is completely unwilling to leave her bed any less than three hours earlier than her mother deemed acceptable.

This morning for the first of the six seconds Holly wondered were she was. The seat she was sat in whilst comfortable was neither home nor was it her office in Police Plaza for the former it was a chair and for the latter it was far too comfortable. Once Holly had remembered another one of her adventures with Artemis Fowl she spent the next five seconds as her groggy brain tried to work out who it was stood that over her. Before her brain managed it registered the fact that this person could be an intruder and suddenly Holly's neutrino in hand she was all police officer again.

"Major it's Artemis," said the dark haired figure sounding bemused.

Holly looked at the figure more clearly this time and it was in deed Artemis Fowl the second wearing a large grey t shirt and his what Holly assumed was human underwear.

"Artemis shouldn't you have got dressed this morning?" She asked her cheeks blushing slighting at the sight of the mud man wearing his underwear.

"My apologies Major I did not think you would mind I have made us breakfast." There was a large garden attached to the house that would have been lovely to eat in with a strong Washington sun already hitting the flowers. But it was overlooked and as such to avoid Holly been spoted breakfast was eaten in the large drawing room.

Holly looked at her watch as they stopped eating. She was reasonably impressed with Artemis he had managed to cook eggs and toast that was not just edible but actually quite pleasant.

"So Arty," Holly said "what's the plan?"

"I would suggest you head to the White House. I have the appointment in about one hour. So I should see you then. Stick to the President like glue Opal may be controlling others around the President but he is the person to watch to she can do some damage with him."

"Right." Holly replied unsure of anything else to say. Her mind brimming with tactics and ways to get past security mud people she was not paying attention to Artemis who watched her intently as he leaned against the protruding wall.

Looking at the small elf in-front of him it struck Artemis that the theory he had concocted on their last meeting in Ireland might not be as wrong he had though. Holly's red hair stuck out a little under her helmet, "when did she grow it so long?" he wondered before reminding himself to telephone Butler and amended a concerto in his head all before Holly turned around and becoming invisible as her slim frame stood against the door she smiled over her shoulder just remaining visible long enough for him to see it.

Fowl Manor, Ireland.

"Timmy?" Angeline Fowl said tentatively to her husband who had fallen asleep in the family living room. She was quite amazed the he could remain asleep with Myles sat beside him pulling the short beard he had decided to grow and the his twin scribbling notes in a pad he held in his fist whilst looking up at his father and brother.

"Ummm," came the rather unintelligent response.

"I am concerned about Arty," at this Artemis Fowl Senior knew he could not remain in half asleep and sat up and shook his head.

"What is the problem?" he said politely he thought his wife worried a little too much about their eldest son and blamed herself for his inward nature.

"I think he is keeping secrets."

"I wouldn't be a Fowl if he wasn't," Artemis Senior responded not unduly concerned turing on Myles tickling him mercilessly.

"I think he has a girlfriend." Of all the things Artemis Senior thought his wife was going to say this was not it.

"He has what?" he asked confused stopping the tickling immediately Myles found the loss of his father's attention particularly annoying and began pulling at the beard agin. Beckett for his part began writing so fast that his hand was a blur.

"Well I am not sure but I think he has a girlfriend I found this in his room." She brought a small plant from behind her hands. Artemis Senior looked at his, he was a keen botanist but he could not name the species of the plant. It was a small plant smaller than his hand with only two flowers one a deep sapphire blue was larger than the smaller second flower just below it a deep crimson red.

"It's beautiful," he said.

"I found this with it," his wife said pushing a small paper tag towards him.

"Dear Artemis I thought you would enjoy this more than anyone else I know. Love H."

"Well dear," Artemis Senior said smiling. "Hardly incriminating but yes I would agree with you our eldest son has a secret." He took the small plant and sat it on a coffee table. "So Myles how about you and your brother try and work out what plant it is?" The little boy nodded vigorously and Artemis Senior saw his wife smile as she held a book in front of her face and Artemis Senior could not quite shake the feeling that his wife knew something he did not.

Washington D.C., United States of America.

Holly could not help but be impressed with the city laid out below her. It was a sea of what had originally been white marble and although time had dulled it a little it was still an impressive site and on this sunny day it shined. She knew the plan was originally to send her straight to the White House but she couldn't quite help but take a trip around this city that like her own Haven had been built especially for its purpose of being the Capitol city. Sat on the very top of the building that housed the man sat in the chair Holly took a deep breath before jumping as her wings caught her she flew over the city to the building were she knew almost certainly Opal Koboi sat waiting for her.


	8. The Old Office

Chapter Eight

Notes-This is one of the longer chapters in the story. We are still in Washington D.C. so do enjoy one of my favourite cities in the world. As always review and enjoy.

Love C.J.

The Old Office

Holly entered the building over the heads of people milling around. She assumed she had entered via the visitors entrance. This was because the people in the lobby below her were one of either two things: either a busy young intern with a stressed voice, sharp suits and arms full of newspapers and official looking papers or a tourist dressed in bright colors that contrasted with the dark suits of those who worked in the White House.

Holly shut out the noise below her with her helmet and turned on it's blueprint system that had the plans of most buildings on the planet.

"The White House," read Foaly's voice Holly rolled her eyes and wondered why the LEP let the centaur use his own voice on most of the voiceovers. She did concede that if she was given the choice between Foaly, Lily Frond and new voiceover Pansy Wells who had a high voice that irritated Holly she would take Foaly every time. "Home of the President of the United States of America chances are if you're in that building that's the man you want. If he is in the building he will be in either the Oval Office on the West Wing of the building or in the private rooms above your head."

Holly cut of Foaly at that point she had enough information from him, her first guess was that Oval Office if it was the place the President worked then the chances were that was were he was. She used her voice control in the helmet to track a course to the Oval office with a large red line. "Foolproof," as Foaly would have said. Foaly wasn't there however he was below in the belly of the earth no doubt pressing every button at his disposal to find out what had happened to his long term enemy Opal Koboi.

Holly followed the red line out of the busy lobby and and through to a large room with several huge tables set for dinner she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the piles of meat on one large table. she continued to fly over the large room and out through an open door on the other side. She continued through a small room and out a long corridor, it was staffed by a solider and Holly was sure that any trained solider would hear her fly overhead. But at the same time as she approached a tall woman with long blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, a severe look on her face trying to walk much faster than her black high shoes would let her.

"Morning Renior," she smiled her smile barely reaching her eyes.

"Morning Ma'm the solider," said in his broad Texan accent holding the door open for her. Holly silently slipped through as the pair continued their conversation below her. The corridor she now flew down was a royal blue with large windows down the side of the corridor outside a beautiful rose garden that stopped Holly in her tracks Haven had gardens and public parks but there was only so much you could do below ground. Holly saw a woman in jeans and a t shirt laugh at a small girl hiding behind a large rose bush she shook her head at the girl plucking her up and swinging her onto her hip. Holly rarely felt the pangs of wanting children, she was a career elf and she knew the sacrifices when she joined up to the academy. Thirty years of service minimum Holly was coming to the end of her required service but she had never thought of her future as anything outside the LEP.

"But," she thought "could I do it? Settle down?" Holly shook her head furiously "what I am thinking I am in the middle of a mission I am trying to save the world. Again."

She fumed down the long blue corridor and hovered outside a large deep blue door. The door was too big for her, she had expected little else, but it was also quite large for most humans. It was guarded by two tall men who were very much the stereotypical image of security men. They both stood over six feet tall one with short cropped dark brown hair and the other with a shaven crown. There were visible bulges under their armpits, guns by the look of it. She wouldn't be surprised if they had more weaponry hidden on their person. She silently unshielded knowing that her new helmet and suit decked out in cam-foil would mean she was invisible to the human eye.

"Morris?" One of the men asked the other, sudden booming voice in a silent corridor made Holly jump but she was a professional and she carried on picking the lock with her omnitool.

"Yes," the other man replied slightly sternly.

"Do you think..." but Holly missed the rest of the sentence the omnitool clicked green and she opened the door quickly before moving away from the door whilst she was invisible these men were professionals and they would notice a door opening when no one was there. Dutifully they conformed to Holly's exact expectation guns out they entered the room behind Holly. The man at the large desk looked from a large pile of papers on the desk.

"Problem Morris, Pertwee?" He asked.

"The door just opened Mr. President and there was no one there did anyone open it this side?"

"No," the man replied seemingly unbothered and his head continued to look down at his work.

"Do you mind if you have a look round Sir?" Pertwee asked. The President waved his hand in consent as he returned to the papers on his desk. Holly flew upwards and watched the scene from above.

"Sorry Sir seems there's no one here," Pertwee said apologetically as he closed the door behind the pair as they exited the room. Holly lowered herself slowly onto the top of a bookcase she took care to be silent but the President seemed much too absorbed in the papers in front of him. Holly quickly became bored in the Oval Office true it was pretty but Holly was an outdoor girl and she much preferred her time on the surface to be spent in a park, a jungle, over mountains rather than being sat in an office.

Eventually she took to clock watching, the time seemed to drag slowly until Artemis was due to make an appearance. Finally just ten minutes before the allotted time the silence of the office was broken.

"How long have you been there?" a voice asked Holly she looked at the President the only other person in the room and to her horror he was staring straight at her. Holly did not answer she couldn't think what to say, he seemed completely calm about a creature that was obviously not human and was sat in his office.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"No," he replied his head cocked to one side looking thoughtful and for the first time Holly noticed he was wearing glasses. "But I think I can make an educated guess," whatever the man was going to say next was absorbed by a commotion outside. Both Holly and the President looked towards it but she looked back a split second before he did and saw a light flash on the side of the President's glasses, a digital light.

"Sir we found this boy snooping around outside. Four men walked in holding Artemis' hands tightly behind his back so that he could barely move one even held back his head by his dark hair and he had a red welt growing on his left cheek. Holly's heart jumped a little in its cage but she controlled herself.

"I have a meeting with the President."Artemis managed to say, but two of the black suited security men rolled their eyes at each other.

"Artemis Fowl," the President said as he stood up behind his desk but the voice that came out of the man was not the voice of a middle aged man but the voice that Holly and Artemis knew well.

"Grab her," the President said again in Opal's voice. Holly made to fly upwards but one security man reached her ankle as she soared upwards snapping it like it was made of sugar. Holly winced but refused to let Opal have the satisfaction and kept her pain inside her.

"Don't," Artemis said between gritted teeth.

"What?" Opal's voice said but this time it did not come from the President but from the air beside him and Opal materialized her blue eyes radiating madness. "Is that a note of concern mudboy? The Artemis Fowl I knew cared for no one beside himself."

"Opal," Holly asked feeling her magic sparking through her suit knitting her bone back together "why are you doing this?"

"Captain you already know the answer."

"World domination," said Holly and Artemis simultaneously.


	9. Old Hunter

Chapter Nine

Notes-I just wanted to point out that the last chapter was not the climax of the story. That will come several chapters down the line. This week I am posting two chapters as I am traveling and will not have access to the internet for a least ten or eleven days. Please leave me some reviews to pick up when I make contact with civilization as I will be grumpy and tired by that point and reviews always cheer me up. As always enjoy.

Love C.J.

Old Hunter

"Of course," Opal said "but to do this I will need to get rid of both of you. I am not arrogant enough to not learn from history." Holly raised an eyebrow at Opal who walked over to Holly and put herself an inch from the elf's nose "was that sarcasm Short?"

"Opal after what you did I have a lot more than sarcasm for you." She said her voice completely filled with contempt.

"I think it's time to go to sleep," Opal replied in a sing song voice and three seconds later Holly Short hit the carpet of the Oval Office. Before she hit the carpet Holly looked at the one person she cared about: Artemis Fowl. To her surprise she saw a few pieces of what looked like old fashioned copper wire sticking out of his black trouser pocket. However before a question or thought could realize itself in Holly's head she was unconscious.

"Maybe I was mistaken mudboy," Opal said returning to Artemis looking at his emotionless face "maybe you do only care for yourself." However Opal had been right the first time. When Artemis saw Holly hit the ground he felt his heart jump a beat but he could see her chest move, whatever Opal had done to her she was still alive.

"Now Artemis I would love to stay and chat but," she looked over her shoulder at the President who had remained like a statue for the last few minutes. "I have world domination to plan." Artemis felt something cold touch his neck and before he hit the floor he was unconscious.

"Sometimes it is hard to believe those two managed to bring me down." Opal said absently staring at the unconscious bodies of Artemis Fowl and Holly Short.

"Artemis?" Holly said in a slurred voice the last thing she remembered was falling, blackness and something about copper. She shook her head furiously trying to wake herself up, her head felt heavy and she was pretty sure that she had drugs in her system as her limbs too felt like they were made of iron. She wanted little more than to lay on the grass. "Grass?" her brain questioned, she was no longer in the Oval Office then and if Opal had anything to do with it she highly doubted that she would be on a nice grassy knoll. She forced her eyes open and it felt like a mammoth effort.

Stood above her was the one person in the world she wanted to see.

"Artemis," she breathed.

"Are you ok Holly? I think Opal has drugged us both. The symptoms are consistent with drugging, because I am taller I imagine that my body recovered quicker."

"Thanks for the medical lecture Artemis," she smiled, she was being sarcastic but it felt natural. They were both alive and seemingly well that was something she had not expected. "What time is it?" Holly asked looking upwards it appeared to be hours after they had entered the President's Office. The sun was just setting over the buildings of the city Holly could see in the background. If it had not been for the tall needle of white that dominated the skyline then they could have been in any city in the world.

"It's 5.48," Artemis said as he helped Holly up, she swaying on her legs a little and holding onto Artemis terrified that she would fall over and for some reason it looked a long way down.

"The sun's setting early," Holly replied her voice still slurred slightly.

"It's 5.48 in the morning." Holly looked up at him.

"We have lost an entire day?" She asked peeling herself away from him as she stood upright.

"It would appear so," Artemis replied impassively.

"Artemis, what's wrong?" Holly asked concerned as she looked towards the human beside her their mismatched eyes met for a second and she knew he was hiding something from her.

"What are you not telling me mud-" but Holly did not finish the sentence she was cut off by a large growl. Holly knew if she was wearing her helmet then the sound would have been analyzed and an answer fed back to her. However she did not need the technology during her time at the LEP academy Holly's first assignment on the surface had been in Zambia and she had heard that sound more than once in her life.

"It's a lion," she breathed.

"Shield," Artemis said to her.

"Artemis I'm not leaving you,"

"Don't leave just turn invisible," and when she failed to comply he shouted "now Major," in a voice that Butler would have been proud of. This time she did comply but as Artemis saw her disappear he felt his hand being squeezed as if she was trying to tell him that she was here.

Artemis drew back from the sound, he couldn't see an animal, yet, but he did hear heavy breathing from somewhere over his left shoulder. He mind was racing coming up with fantastical escapes and then disregarding them just as quickly. This was Butler or Holly's territory very definitely not his. He couldn't reason or fix or program a lion; it was a pure carnivore.

"But," the other side of his brain thought "it is predictable. It can smell one possibly two creatures encroached on it's territory. " Artemis looked around "where am I? He thought "it's not the plains of Africa. We are in an artificial habitat. "Where would Opal find an artificial lion enclosure near Washington?" He thought. It came to Artemis less than half a second later "the Smithsonian," he said under his breath.

"The what?" he heard Holly whisper next to him.

"The Smithsonian National Zoological Park, it is a zoo in Washington D.C."

"This is Opal's idea of fun," Holly said with venom in her voice "stick us in a lion cage for a few hours and see who comes out on top."

"That would appear to be the idea."

"It's hardly inventive it's the eleven wonders mark two."

"Yes,"

"Artemis," Holly said angrily turning towards him although he couldn't see her "what are you not telling me?"

"Major,"

"ARTEMIS," she shouted and he felt her long thin invisible fingers grip his face and turn it towards her "my name is Holly Short mudboy and I swear by Frond if you..." A huge growl emanated from the shrubbery behind them and a lion with fierce green eyes and snarling mouth saliva rung in long ribbons from it's mouth every muscle in its body was ready to pounce at the person it could see in front of itself.

"Her," Artemis thought "its a lioness" and his mind opened a window onto an encyclopedia of knowledge on the topic. "She is the hunter," he thought "and currently the only person she can see is me."

"Hold on Arty," he heard a voice in his left ear and he felt his body yanked into the air three seconds after an invisible line tied itself around his waist. The lioness looked completely perplexed her food didn't usually fly.

"Come on Holly," said Artemis through gritted teeth as he stopped moving and was felt dangling dangerously close to the ground his legs within reach on a swipe from the lioness if she felt so inclined.

"I'm trying Artemis," came the reply "if you have a faster way to burn through a huge steel cage I would love to hear it genius." Artemis knew she had added the last bit as a mock she was currently using her omnitool to cut the steel in the ceiling of the cage to provide them with a hole to escape from. As Holly cut through a piece that gave them enough space to move and she rushed upwards yanking Artemis with her. Simultaneously the lioness decided what to do. She took a huge swipe at the nearest part of the floating Irish genius: his right leg.

Holly heard the contact of lion claw on human skin, human skin lost and Artemis' lower right leg was bleeding profusely. Holly rushed upwards her invisible wings in the suit pulling her and Artemis behind her as the lioness lost her opportunity for a second swipe.

Holly looked at Artemis, he was pale and his leg was a bloody mess.

"Come on Holly," she thought as she tried to cut off Artemis from her mind and focus.


	10. Old Magic

Chapter Ten

Old Magic

"Holly," Artemis said in a quiet voice his breathing was weak and shallow.

"I know Arty," she replied in a panicked voice looking down, it wasn't looking good the blood loss was substantial and Artemis' pale complexion was turning ghostly. "I'm trying to find somewhere. Holly surveyed the land around her most was covered in cages, buildings or fake exotic locations. But out of the corner of her eye she spotted a large flat wooden table. It wasn't much and it certainly wasn't a sterile healing environment but she had healed in worse, at least there was no snow or goblins shooting. Normally Holly prided herself on landing perfectly all her years in Recon and not as much as twisted ankle, but this was different this time her aim was Artemis' safety not her own.

She managed to land place him on the table whilst she stood on the chair beside it. Artemis was unconscious already his leg was a bloody mess and the Armani trousers he had been wearing were ruined but Holly could not care less right now. She pushed the material aside and looked at the wound, it was clean and fresh the animal had managed to cut through both muscle and skin exactly as evolution had designed it. Holly took a deep breath in and placing her thumbs back to back put her small hands into Artemis Fowl the second's leg.

Holly felt the magic build up inside her, her arms felt heavy and invisible crabs pinched at her skin. She saw one spark, then a second then hundreds leave her fingers and enter the wound. They knitted muscle, replicated blood and sewed skin back together until Artemis' leg looked as good as new. Holly knew from experience that unconsciousness fairy's (and thus she assumed humans) after a healing sometimes needed encourage back awake. She toyed with the idea of hitting Artemis for a second but decided an infusion of magic would do him better and placing her left hand on his forehead she whispered. Healing was the oldest form of magic and Holly felt the magic of history come through her hands.

"Heal," for Artemis it felt as though he was awaking from a most blissful dream but rather the unpleasant feeling of the morning that usually accompanied the feeling for most he awoke staring at a blue sky that was shifting from the haze of daybreak to the bright sunshine of a cloudless sky.

"Arty?" asked a concerned voice as the image of Holly Short peering down on him came into focus. Artemis lost his concentration for a second and just looked at Holly her red hair was longer now than on their original meeting six years ago it crept over her left shoulder even when tied back. Her mismatched eyes one the one Holly had inherited genetically from her own mother and the second that genetically truly belonged to the Fowls looked at him with anxiety her forehead was wrinkled in concern for him.

"How are you?" she asked worry slipping from her lips.

"I am well," Artemis replied in his cool voice as he examined his leg "good job as always Major," he jumped down from the table testing the weight on the leg it held well. "Thank you Major," Artemis said smiling at Holly. "The wings?" he asked looking at Holly's back "new design?"

"No," Holly said "old wings, double dex ironically, now built in the suit they are invisible when I do not need them."

"Smart," Artemis acknowledged.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes," he said as he moved experimentally around the picnic table that had served as a magical healing bed.

"We need to know what's going on." Holly said shaking her head. Artemis looked at her his smooth brow furrowed in concentration.

"Yes Opal has, from what we saw complete control over the most powerful person on the planet."

"But what will she do with him?" Holly asked.

"Oh I think she has sufficient options; introduce the people and humans, nuclear winter, create a human war."

"That's the thing what will she do?" Holly looked across at Artemis. "Come on Artemis you know psychology better than most shrinks what will Opal do."

"HEY," came a shout from behind them and Artemis and Holly turned around Holly turning on her shield just as a middle aged man with long hair and a green jumpsuit came into view. "What are you doing here man?" the man asked in a harsh New York accent.

"I," Artemis thought his brain whirring "I lost a bet," he said meekly.

"How old are you kid?" the man asked.

"Twenty one," Artemis said quickly.

"First legal taste of the demon drink?" the man asked smilingly knowing behind his hear.

"Yes," Artemis said not wanting to point out that he had legally been able to drink in Ireland for three years, but he had to fight the impulse to correct someone.

"Hey we've all been there kid,"the man smiled clapping Artemis hard on the back. "I'll get you and your lady friend out of here."

"Lady friend?" Artemis asked hoping the man had not seen Holly.

"Yeah I could have sworn I heard a woman's voice."

"No," Artemis replied innocently "just me."

"Sure buddy," the zoo employee replied giving a rather obvious wink "sure it was just you." The man was a good as his word and led Artemis out via the main gate to a Washington street. "I've gotta get back to work buddy can you find your own way from here?"

"Of course," Artemis said "thank you..."

"Dirk,"

"Thank you Dirk."

"Sure thing man I'll let you know if that girl turns up," and giving Artemis another wink he shut the gates and headed back into the park humming what sounded to Artemis like a slightly bad version of LeRoy Brown.


	11. Old Plans

Chapter Eleven

Old Plans

Holly floated silently beside Artemis as they walked down the street. Holly had lost her helmet, she expected that Opal had taken it whether to use it or to simply to deprive Holly of it she wasn't sure.

"I don't have my mobile." Artemis said after patting his pockets down. His mobile phone was only kept in the inside breast pocket of his suit so once Artemis had not felt the weight he knew it was not there but he still continued by popular convention to check all his pockets.

"Time?" Holly asked. Artemis looked at his rolex watch

"6.25,"

"We need to find out what Opal is doing," Holly said "whatever it is it will be flashy and obvious."

"Agreed," said Artemis "I need to contact Butler and I have no mobile."

"I have no helmet,"

"Anything in the suit?"

"Heart monitor, wings and cam foil that's it."

"No communication device?"

"None at all." Artemis looked at the street they were on it was a middle class street lined with houses three or four stories tall more reminiscent of Paris or Florence than America's capital. Out of the lobby of the building immediately in front of Holly and Artemis came three women in their mid-twenties in dark heels and suits hair coffered and with copious amounts of perfume they looked like a thousand other government advisors and civil servants around the world. The tallest of the three and probably the youngest looked at Artemis as the trio walked past. Holly was pretty sure that the woman smiling a little from under her eyelids was flirting with Artemis but he gave no response.

When the three were out of earshot Artemis pulled a mobile phone out of his jacket pocket, the latest phonetix model with a bright pink cover surrounding it. Artemis pulled the cover off placing it in his pocket and went to dial a number.

"Where did you get that phone?" Holly asked confused "I thought you said yours had been taken out of your pocket."

"Yes," he replied simply. Holly looked down the street.

"Artemis you didn't just steal that phone?" Artemis did not reply but simply completed the dialing tone. The person on the end of the phone picked up on the second ring

"Hello," said Butler's voice.

"Butler it's Artemis," Artemis said quickly "listen has the President of America been on the television?"

"That's an odd question Artemis,"

"Butler we don't have time answer the question," Butler had been in enough situations with Artemis to recognize when his young charge needed information quick.

"Yes,"

"What did he say?"

"Nothing major talking about the upcoming elections and his visit to South Africa in a month."

"No plagues, no mention of the people?"

"No why would the President know who the people were?"

"Opal old friend that is all I have time to say," and with that Artemis hung up. His finger moved so quickly over the keypad they seemed a blur to Holly. This time the telephone at the other end rung serval times.

"Hello," came Foaly's voice out of the speaker "I don't even know how you got around the lockdown but whoever you are make it quick,"

"Foaly it's me,"

"Fowl? What do you want? Is Holly with you?"

"Yes she's here. I need to know if you have had a breakthrough yet Foaly."

"Only one we were probed by something pretty impressive even I have to say that."

"Were did it originate from?"

"South Korea just north of the town of Cheorwon."

"Foaly Opal is mesermizing the President."

"The president of what?" Foaly said slowly as if silently hoping the pixie megalomanic had decided to focus her attention on the president of a small painting firm.

"America,"

"D'Artvit," Foaly swore.

"Where are you Fowl?"

"Washington D.C. Opal knows we're here she tried to kill us."

"How inventive of her." Foaly said thoughtfully. "I'll ring you if I need you Fowl I assume you rigged your phone to always get around the lockdown."

"Of course," said Artemis slightly smugly as he hung up again.

"Right," Holly said annoyed "are you going to tell me anything Artemis?"

"Haven has been pinged from South Korea. So far however Opal has not made a killer move apparently."

"South Korea?"

"Yes,"

"Nothing from America?"

"Apparently not."

"I think that is were we need to go next."

"I would agree with that."

"The nearest tunnel is Connecticut, there was one in New York City but the Empire State Building was built on top of it."

"I don't think we can go via fairy craft."

"Why not?"

"Opal may well have rigged the tunnels. She has an army at her disposal now."

"Your lear jet,"

"No, she would definitely have found out where that is."

"OK genius how are we meant to leave the country she could have placed your name on a blacklist for all you know."

"Yes but I think we have an advantage for the time being."

"Really because I am failing to see it."

"She doesn't think we are alive."

"Ok so way out? Commercial liner,"

"Possibly, if Opal has used the President's power to blacklist me I am blacklisted on most of the planet. However I think there is something we can rely on Opal for?"

"What?"

"Her arrogance, "

"She's not stupid Artemis she would have learnt from her previous experience."

"Perhaps," he replied "I think private plane if we can get one out of the country would be better."

"Why? Can't you abide flying on a commercial plane,"

"No we won't be able to talk on a commercial plane on a private plane we can do what we want.' Holly fumed silently at herself of course Artemis would have a tactical answer he always did. When she looked back he was dialing another number on the stolen mobile.

"Patch me through to a taxi company in Washington D.C.," he said curtly

"I need a cab to..." then Artemis realized his fault: he didn't know where he was and he had no surveillance equipment. Holly rolled her eyes and Artemis thought he heard the word "civilian" more than once.

Holly looked around her "how did humans define were they where? Street names that was it." she looked upwards and saw the name of the street they were on and ahead at a corner there it was a second name

"And Cathedral," she said to him as he repeated down the phone.

The cab when it came was a small boxy contraption that smelt strongly of onions and petrol and it seemed that a malting dog had been in the car recently. Holly shook her head at Artemis at first before settling into a seat. She had mesmerized the driver not to see her which allowed for her to become visible but equally meant the man thought Artemis was slightly insane because he kept talking to himself.

The journey to New York was long, Artemis had suggested the city as with it's two nearby large airports it was somewhere they would easily get a private flight to South Korea. Holly was more skeptical but she trusted Artemis is was his sphere of influence.

When they pulled up outside the terminal building of the JFK airport Artemis payed the exorbitant amount of money the man demanded.

Artemis led his way through the building to a small desk after confirming his details, passport, pilot's license and wish to fly to Malaysia. Artemis had no intention of leaving Opal a flashing arrow to where they were going but equally he could not tell the authorities they were going to Africa or South America or the basic flight plan wouldn't match up.

The plane that Artemis had borrowed was a new model, green and fast it was also small with just enough room for a pilot, co-pilot and two chairs in the main body of the plane with a small television. Artemis had insisted on the latter which had raised eyebrows at the company "why would he want a television when he was supposed to be flying a plane?" But they complied, the Fowl name and Artemis' platinum credit card was enough to intimidate most companies.

The pair settled into the pilot and co-pilot's chair, Holly took the former she knew Artemis had to be tired after the healing he had so she watched him curl into the seat in the body of the plane after they had taken off from New York. Leaving the spires of metal and glass behind Holly headed the plane north.


	12. Old Gardens

Chapter Twelve

Notes- I have a confession to make unlike Panama City, Washington D.C., Ireland and other locations I have used around the world I have never visited South Korea. So if I portray the country inaccurately I apologize particularly to the people of Checkon who's town I have stolen for this chapter. I thank you and do hope to visit your country one day.

Old Gardens

Holly let Artemis sleep for a few hours before she set the plane to auto-pilot and shook Artemis as she turned on the television. She knew she could have let Artemis sleep watching him she almost saw the lines appear from his face as he became a a young adult with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Holly?" Artemis said as he opened his eyes. Holly had to admire him he stood up and was immediately aware his eyes showing the genius that laid behind them. "Have you seen the news? Is anything happening?" Holly turned to him and she fiddled with the television settling on a news channel. The headlines quickly were rattled off by a blonde newsreader who seemed more interested in flirting with the weatherman. The pair looked at each other as she mentioned the headlines and both let out a sigh of relief. Holly had bitten the nail on her left thumb so badly that blood actually dripped out from under the nail. She looked at her thumb watching as sparks came out her hand and soaking up the blood and knitting the weak skin back together.

"I will take the helm Holly," Artemis smiled at her.

"Artemis you've only had five and a half hours sleep are you sure?"

"Yes I need to think," Holly took that at cue for Artemis to be left alone and she curled into the large chair in the main plane and watched the news channel avidly for a mention of the President or his office. Artemis looked back into the main plane and saw Holly asleep turning on the auto-pilot he crept back and put his jacket over the sleeping elf.

Holly woke up several hours later with a bump as Artemis landed the plane on the runway of Incheon International Airport just outside the city of Seoul. Artemis insisted on hiring a large air conditioned car that stuck out in the Capitol with it's small cars and hundred of motorbikes and mopeds.

The road north was straight an clean with wide lanes the pair soon made headway into their long journey north

Holly was using the stolen mobile phone to check news websites, Artemis had managed to hack the phones internal memory so the phone would pick up any Internet signal private or public. Three hours later the Artemis was pulling the car off the motorway towards the small town of Checkon.

Holly looked at the phone refreshing the website she had been staring at for the last three hours. Unlike previous times were he stories had mostly been droll local political stories or general long running stories on the environment or a tabloid scandal. This time however the story was very different. The lead picture was one of the President of America stood before a deep blue screen beside a tall thin general his hat covering his balding head. Holly read they story beside the picture but got no further than the headlines.

"America declares nuclear war on North Korea" she didn't bother reading any further.

"Artemis where are we?"

"Checkon," he replied a note of confusion in his voice Holly knew that but he sensed the tone of urgency and stress that had entered her voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he car paused at a set of traffic lights.

"Opal has declared war on North Korea, nuclear war." Artemis didn't reply for a few minutes as the light turned green and the hired four by four continuing along the narrower road of the town.

"Artemis your supposed to be the genius nuclear war on North Korea she is going to create world war three."

"Sixteen miles," Artemis said plainly.

"What?" she shouted at him "stop talking in riddles?"

"We are sixteen miles from the border," Holly paled .

"Does it say how long until war breaks out?" Artemis asked her calmly.

Holly looked back at the phone.

"The first bomb will be sent at 3.00pm local time," Artemis looked at his watch

"17 minutes," Artemis said simply and for a second he looked to Holly and saw her face a mixture of the strong police officer, the person who had saved the world several times and the elf who realized that she was going to die before her time.

"Well," Holly thought slightly melancholically "you have cheated death enough times I suppose it was bound to catch up with you."

Holly looked out the window of the car Artemis had instead they were one way so she could look out but those outside could not look in. There was pandemonium outside the news had obviously broken. The pair had saw families running down the street, small children lofted high by their parents. The quiet peace of this small town was broken as people rushed to their cars, ran down the street holding clothes or things of sentimental value, dogs were bundled into boots and people without cars begged lifts.

Holly looked at Artemis "we aren't going to make it out of the bomb's path are we?" She asked knowing the answer already

Artemis couldn't look at her "no," he replied as he shifted gear.

Holly sneaked another look at his watch

"Eight minutes," she thought taking a deep breath. Artemis parked the car into one of a million vacant spots on the road they had been traveling along. He had plenty of choices these street was now empty as everyone had tried to escape further south but Holly suspected most would not make it. Artemis killed the car's engine and left it. Holly followed him she felt like she was in daze. She had minutes left of her life and she was with Artemis. Holly would never admit it normally but there was no one else she would rather spend her last moments with.

Artemis took Holly by the hand and led her through a set of classical pillars they appeared into a Japanese garden with beautiful still ponds full of Koi carp, beams of stone and wood that seemed to be organic and a little pavilion that stood in the centre of the garden like a beautiful oasis from the madness outside. Holding Holly's hand Artemis led her across a set of stepping stones to a stone bench in the pavilion's heart.

"Did you think it would be like this?" Holly asked him as she looked to the still pools outside the building.

"The end?" he asked knowing what she was thinking. She nodded silently. "No," he said "I didn't," a tear trickled from Holly's blue eye and fell down her cheek dropping onto the stone between them.

"I though you were tougher than that Major,"

"It's not me Artemis," she laughed "it's not me I am crying for. It's you and all the people that won't escape and those they will be caught up in a cross-country war all for a spiteful pixie's revenge."

"Don't cry for me Holly," Artemis said softly as he turned to her "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Liar," she smiled at him. Artemis placed his finger under Holly's chin and tipped her head up so that her mis-matched eyes where forced to meet his own. Artemis placed a soft kiss on her lips then it grew stronger as Holly reacted.

"Well," he said as they broke away "it's hardly like the council can discipline us now.

"Artemis," she said "I think...no I know...I,"

"Holly what are you saying?"

"Just shut up for a moment," she replied angrily. "I love you," she said the words bursting out of her lips. She leant in and kissed him softly. "I have been researching," she said.

"Researching what?" Artemis asked with an absent look on his face.

"Relationships, between the people and humans,"

"Any luck?" Artemis asked as calmly as if she had mentioned something about the weather. Holly paused before she gave an answer this conversation felt so surreal here she was sat in a beautiful, peaceful oasis in the middle of a city in South Korea with a human made bomb after her and the people's old number one enemy sat beside her and most of all despite that she was happy.

"Holly?" Artemis asked "any luck?"

"Well mostly relationships when the two species co-existed." Artemis nodded it made sense that there had been inter species relationships thousands of years ago when the two species had both lived on the surface of the Earth.

"And a couple of vague references to relationships in the dark ages. One reference to a suspected relationship in the late eighteenth century," Artemis looked at Holly

"Eighteenth century, within living memory for some fairies." Holly nodded

"Yes that's what I thought. However all I could get was that the a female fairy had been a relationship in every sense of the word," Holly's face went a little red as Artemis realized what that meant.

"Oh really?" he replied "sorry I interrupted carry on."

"A Sicilian merchant, the human I mean, a male all I could gather was that she disappeared from her home in Atlantis for fifty years or so and.."

"Lived with him for his lifetime," finished Artemis.

"I can't ask that from you Holly," he said fiercely.

"Yes you can," she replied "as our lifespan will be about another..." she looked at Artemis's watch. "Three minutes past three." she looked at Artemis. "Three minutes past three," she repeated then shouted "what?"


	13. Old Arguments

Chapter Thirteen

Notes- Here it is the chapter that begins to explain things. Two more chapters to go and the epilogue. If you have stuck with me so far I hope you are enjoying it and if you haven't already please review.

Love C.J.

Old Arguments

"I don't understand," she said her face contoured in confusion.

"I imagine that Opal is trying to work out why her nuclear bomb is not working."

"You knew it wouldn't work," she said slowly in a voice that Artemis could not fail but notice her anger. "You let me believe that we would die, for what Artemis?"

"She is following, tracking us I believe I could not let your emotion be-"

"My emotion?" Holly said furiously then she shook her head "I was right Artemis you are a spoilt, selfish little mud boy."

"I disconnected the wires that relay the President's call for nuclear war to the U.S. army. It has to come from that telephone or-"

"Artemis I don't care about telephone's or..." Her brain failed her and her elfin temper kicked in. "You made me belief we would die you idiot."

"Holly you said that,"

"That I love you?" she asked sarcastically "I could not love someone who acts like that," she almost spat the last word.

"Holly," Artemis said softly pleading as he went to touch her. She flinched and shielded, disappearing before his very eyes.

"Oh," Artemis said as for the first time in his life placed his head in his hands doubting if he had done the right thing.

Holly let herself fly for a few hours in any direction, as she tried to let her head clear. But all she could hear was "he lied, he lied," repeating itself. She flew lower than she normally would without her helmet: she didn't have the technology to fly at altitude. Fairy lungs or not they could not take the altitude that an LEP helmet could. The nearest port that Holly could remember was in Northern India. Holly had visited it many years earlier on a recon assignment.

Artemis let his body work on automatic as he got himself back into the car. He knew that the crisis would leave South Korea in panic for several hours, days even perhaps. He let himself daydream on the journey back to Seoul as soon as he hit the motorway, it was chaos it took him four times longer to get to the airport than it had to make the journey to Checkon.

Fowl Manor, Ireland

Angeline played with the twins on the floor of the sitting room with blocks but her heart was racing, her eldest son should be back an hour ago from his business trip in Panama. She had like everyone else on the planet seen the news and expected a nuclear holocaust, now several hours later the news channels seemed unsure what to do so it continued to run the story of America declaring war on North Korea.

The twins seemed not to care their interest lay much more with the yellow and green blocks in front of them. Although Beckett's interest seemed to lay in knocking down the scale model of the Manor that Myles was creating. The telephone rung Angeline walked to answer it. Her husband was in his study working, it was not a symbol of insensitivity rather that Artemis Fowl Senior did not know how to react to so had locked himself away with his work. Butler on the other hand was wearing out the carpet in the hall outside the sitting room pacing.

"Hello," Angeline said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Mother," came the reply on the other end and Angeline felt her heart rise in her chest.

"Artemis," she smiled although he could not see her Artemis heard the change in the tone of voice, even though he was thousands of miles away. "Are you okay Arty?" she asked and Artemis felt his heart sink in his chest as he thought of Holly.

"I am fine mother, the meeting overran and I am stuck at Washington Ronald Regan Airport I had to make a diversion to America."

"When-" Angeline was interrupted by Butler running through the door.

"Is it Artemis?" he asked and Angeline nodded. Butler seemed to visibly relaxed.

"I will return as soon as I can Mother."

"Call me later Artemis,"

"I will."

Incheon International Airport, South Korea.

Artemis pressed the red button on the mobile phone. Sat on a cold bench in a huge building of glass and steel he felt empty. He had been informed his plane had been hired out to a Argentinean business that had paid several billion yen to pilot the plane for the trip to Japan. Artemis reflected as he sat on that bench how the last few years had changed him. He missed his family and Holly, something the cold young man that had kidnapped a fairy several years ago would never have felt. Angry at himself as for the hundredth time he wondered were Holly was.

Parola, North India.

Holly flashed her microchip badge at the holographic hillock on the outskirts of the town of Parola. She fully expected the door to the shuttle port to reject the microchip as the Lower Elements were still in lock down but to her surprise the door flashed green. On the other side of the doorway was stood Chix Verbil.

"Hi Holly," he said brightly "top brass have been wondering were you are. Commander Kelp has been on the blower more than once. How come your in India? Last sight was North America." He said all this in one breath so that Holly couldn't get a word in edgeways.

"Is Haven still in lock down?" she asked seriously. Chix noticed the tone in her voice and reacted as such.

"No Major,"

"Why? I thought Opal Koboi was on the loose."

"Well retrieval caught up with her trying to escape to some country in Asia."

"Asia?" Holly asked seriously then the penny dropped. She knew Artemis had been hiding something from her.


	14. Old Worries

Chapter Fourteen

Old Worries

"There are two Opal's," Holly said suddenly at Chix.

"What?" Chix replied confused.

"The Opal retrieval found was our Opal the one from this time period, without her magic. There is another Opal on the loose one from the past she still has her magic and she is using it to control the American President." Chix went pale.

"That's impossible."

"Get me Commander Kelp," she barked at him. Chix didn't even bother trying to argue with her. Holly was several ranks above him, incredibly feisty and if she was right the repercussions were unthinkable. Chix patched his coms through to Police Plaza.

"Verbil this better be important," Kelp said through the speaker.

"Oh it is," he replied.

"Commander," Holly said and Kelp's tone changed immediately.

"Holly? Is that you? What are you doing in India?"

"Trouble listen to me the Opal you have in custody she doesn't have any magic does she?"

"No," Trouble replied slowly.

"You saw the report after the incident at Fowl Manor a couple of years ago. There is another Opal Koboi on the loose and this one is controlling the President.

"Which President?" His tone of voice spoke of an optimism that Opal had concentrated her power on controlling the President of a small cheese factory in Devon.

"The American President."

"How?"

"I don't know but she has a nuclear bomb. Artemis diffused it but I don't know how or if it really worked."

"Fowl," Holly heard down the coms set and what sounded like a pencil snapping. "Nuclear war, just Koboi's style set humans against each other she is hardly original." Holly heard a loud whistle down the set. "I have a team in Washington monitoring the situation. I'll give them the updated information and head up myself. I want you to grab a shuttle and head across the Atlantic. I'll see you in America Holly."

Holly took the fastest of the shuttles that was in the dock. She eased the shuttle into the highest gear and watched as it flew down the magma tunnels that riddled the Earth's surface. Holly still wouldn't let her mind relax she knew it would revert to thinking about Artemis and she wasn't ready for that yet.

"He lied," her brain thought before she could stop herself. "He let me think we would die and just because he couldn't bear to let someone in." She switched the tunnel beam lights on with some angry force. "Why couldn't you just talk to me Artemis" she thought "just once."

The White House, Washington D.C., United States of America.

Opal was screaming at the mudmen around her,

"Why is your stupid bomb not working," she shouted at the man to the left. "I should never trust humans, only myself can be replied upon." She said furiously.

"Mr. President," one of the tall black suited men said to the President.

"No you idiot talk to me," she shouted in his face. He didn't react, he wouldn't she had mesmerized them all not to notice her whether she was shielded or not.

The largest window in the room smashed and all the people in the room, human or fairy looked around. Opal whipped on the helmet sat under the President's desk. She switched the anti-shield filter's on. She could see a full retrieval LEP team coming through the now shattered window. She pulled the nearest mudman in front of her as one of the retrieval team went to fire on her. The mudman fell to the ground with a thud.

"Opal," she heard Commander Kelp say "you need to give yourself up." She wondered how much of the files he had read on her? Not much it seemed he would have know she didn't react to threats or that she would give up easily. Opal smiled cruelly as she turned to towards the door of the Oval Office. Straight into the arms of,

"Short!" she said surprised.

"Koboi," Holly replied as she hit Opal square in the chest with a neutrino blast. Holly watched as Opal slumped to the blue floor of the office. Almost simultaneously the mudmen stood around the room seemed to come out of a revere.

"We need those mud people unconscious, tagged and mind wiped as soon as..." Trouble tailed off , he didn't really need to say anything, Retrieval One were experts. He looked over to Opal Koboi lying on the blue carpet and above her Major Holly Short had disappeared.

"Holly," Trouble barked into his coms set.

"I am going to be in Ireland Trouble," she said slowly "I don't need you to understand-"

"You've got two weeks holiday starting now."

"Thank you,"

"Holly?"

"Yes,"

"Don't you jump off the radar again. I'm not stupid I know you're not mine but I am still your superior officer and your friend." Holly didn't reply but Trouble knew she had heard. "Right," he turned back to Retrieval One "I need us out by dawn."

Somewhere over Eastern Europe.

Artemis had managed to get a seat on one of the first flights out of South Korea. He had paid an Australian back packer a hundred thousand euros for her ticket. He was now sat on a flight to Moscow. The flight had taken off several ours ago Artemis had attempted to distract himself with the in flight films, books, magazines. He couldn't help thinking about Holly. The moment of perfection they had in the Japanese Garden before she had realized he had lied and fled. It seemed a weeks not hours ago. For the hundredth time he checked the stolen mobile phone in his hand. He knew it was on airplane mode but he couldn't help himself. Sighing he laid back in his seat.

E1, Tara, Ireland.

Holly sat on the Irish grass outside the docking station at Tara. The flight had been easy the tunnels under the Earth were empty as most LEP officers where in Haven trying to reassure the public after the lockdown and escape of public enemy number one. Holly knew as Major she should be there but she could not focus on anything but Artemis. Firing up her wings she zoomed into the air feeling the fresh Irish air in her lungs. She still hadn't picked up a helmet and was sure she was violating a least a hundred LEP rules but there was no comparison to surface air. Holly flew over the fields of the Emerald Isle watching a hundred different colors flash by below her until her destination loomed on the horizon.

Fowl Manor, Ireland.

Artemis watched out the window as the Bentley swung up to Fowl Manor. He had remained silent throughout the journey from Dublin Airport where his connecting flight from Moscow had landed an hour ago. Butler was worried about his young employer, Artemis did not volunteer his thoughts and feelings easily but he also was not normally this stoic. As the car stopped in front of the Manor Butler turned around

"Is there anything you want to talk about Artemis?"

"No," came the reply short and stern. Butler knew Artemis well enough to know he was not going to make any headway this evening at least.

"Your parents and the twins are waiting," Butler said. Artemis didn't respond but left the car and walked towards the Manor where his mother was waiting with Beckett on her hip.

"Artemis," she smiled at her eldest son "we were worried about you."

"I am sorry mother but as you can see I am fine." He smiled as the mask he so often used slipped back over his face. "I am however tired I will say hello to father and then I will go to my room."

"If you think that's best Arty,"

"I do," Artemis said as his heart began to sink in his chest "Arty," he thought. Despite of himself his heart felt heavy and sunk in his chest. Artemis swung Beckett up onto his shoulders smiling at the four year old. The pair walked up the steps to the Fowl study. Artemis feeling like every step was a a huge effort. After the race across continents his body was exhausted. "Father," he said knocking on the heavy oak door.

"Artemis," Artemis Fowl Senior smiled at his son. He was sat on an office chair with his shortened leg on a stool. Myles was sat in a large armchair to the right of his father with a notepad in front of him. "How are you son?" Artemis Senior beamed at his son "your mother has been going mad."

"I know," he said "I couldn't get back any faster Father."

"I understand that Artemis," his Father said as Artemis placed Beckett next to his brother on the armchair. "But you are always away Artemis you cannot seem to sit still. I understand that you are a young man not a child but it would not kill you to stay at home for a couple of weeks at a time." Artemis didn't know what to say.

"Use that big brain to make you and other people happy." Artemis the first and second both looked over at the armchair where Myles had been scribbling so furiously in his notepad that the little blue pencil he was using had snapped.

"I am tired Father, after the flight." Artemis Senior waved his son out the room .

"Go sleep," he smiled "we are glad you're back Artemis." Artemis walked to his room realizing he didn't have his microchip he quickly recoded the security box.

"Insecure," he thought "a good programmer could break in easily." The door of Artemis' room opened. The last person in the world he expected to see was sat on his window seat her feet against the wall her head turned out the window watching the last light of the day fade across Fowl Manor.

"Holly," he said quietly afraid he said the word any louder she would disappear. Holly turned around to face Artemis as their mis-matched eyes met again.


	15. Old Emotions

Chapter Fifteen

Notes- I am off on my travels to a land without internet, for a few days this time so I am updating early. Please review and enjoy the last full chapter of this story

Love C.J,

Old Emotions

"Hello Artemis," Holly smiled weakly.

"Holly," Artemis said again his face lighting up. "What are you..." It was possibly the first time in several years that Holly had heard Artemis stumbled his words. Holly smiled at him. Artemis felt his chest expand and a hundred butterflies began in the pit of his stomach.

"We need to talk Artemis," she said sternly walking over to Artemis' bed and sitting herself on it. Artemis sat beside her. Knowing she was so close he wanted desperately to touch her hand.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do I need to tell you?"

"No," Artemis sighed "I lied to you. I can't let anyone in, even you."

"What do you mean even me?"

"You are the person in the world that I want to share my life with and I can't open myself up to you."

"I can't believe I am saying this," she smiled and took a deep breath in "I love you Artemis and the council will kill me but right now I really don't care." Artemis pulled Holly's chin upwards so that he could see her mis-matched eyes brimming with tears. She was trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

"I love you too." He said slowly "I don't even believe in love it is a chemical reaction that forces my brain to do the stupidest things. But somehow it is happening to me. I have probably been in love with you longer than you have loved me. You have changed me over the years I have my family and my life because of you." He said this rather fast so that Holly only caught about half of it.

"I need to know I can trust you Artemis," Holly said fiercely as she pushed his hand away from her chin.

"You can," he said earnestly.

"But how can I know?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"You can't you just have to let me show you."

"You know this can't be Artemis. The council if they ever found out then..." Holly didn't finish the sentence. Artemis was aware of the Lower Elements justice system.

"There is no law against us Holly."

"I know but if they found they would whip one up as fast as possible. I would be in a cell and you would make up with no memory of me."

"They tried that before remember," Artemis smiled at her "it didn't work." Then more seriously he added."There is no law against it Holly and according to the people's own laws they cannot create a law that is meant to punish one individual where there has been no precedence. If you went to trial there is nothing that they could try you under. "But I can't ask this of you Holly," he smiled at her.

"Ask what?" she queried confused.

"The next fifty years of your life."

"Your not stealing them Artemis," she smiled at him "I am giving them to you. If you live for twenty years, fifty years or a hundred years I will stay by you."

"By the time I die Holly you will barely have aged a human decade. Do you want to live with an old man like that?"

"Yes," Holly said to him. "Yes I do because he will still be the man I love." The pair stayed silent for a moment before Holly interrupted the silence. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Artemis asked unsure if his mind you even comprehend the idea that this beautiful elf that he was desperately in love with could actually love him back. Holly fished into her suit pocket and pulled out a sachet of blue liquid. "Explanation?" Artemis said.

"I swiped them from Foaly's lab they are used to help fairies with growth problems." Artemis smiled at her "they contain the a specific type of magic of the people that causes us to grow."

"And you could take them for me."

"I can hardly live in the human world for fifty years like this," Holly motioned to her body "I will stick out a bit."

"I am not asking you to do this Holly," Artemis said sincerely.

"No," she replied "but I want to." Holly knelt on the bed and leant in to kiss Artemis pulling back just before she did. The look on Artemis' face was almost comic and Holly laughed at him. "The letters," she said. "It wasn't you Artemis wasn't it?"

"No," he said sincerely "it wasn't." For a second Holly was unsure but she trusted Artemis. This time it was Artemis who lent in kissing Holly softly on the lips, their last kiss had been rushed and frenzied but this one was soft and sweet as they knew they had all the time in the world.

Holly awoke the next morning in a large bed and for a second wondered where she was. Looking upwards she saw the high celling and straight walls that belonged to a human dwelling. She turned over to see a sleeping mudman beside her. She smiled at him he looked carefree and his raven hair was swept across the white pillow. Holly moved herself into his arms and fell back asleep.

Operations Booth, Haven City, Lower Elements.

"You did what?" Foaly asked Commander Kelp.

"I have assigned Holly to the Antarctic, on a environment post for the next fifty years." Foaly hit the mute button on all security cameras

"And now?" He asked of Trouble.

"Holly is living in Ireland with Fowl," he added begrudgingly.

"And you are happy with this?" Foaly asked.

"No," Trouble admitted "but it makes her happy."

"Yes," Foaly said "he does make her happy. They have been perfect for years they just needed some pushing."

"What did you do?" Trouble asked conspiratorially of the centaur.

"Just sent some letters," the centaur said trying to sound innocent. The commander shook his head.

"Next time you interfere with one of my officer's private lives tell me Foaly. I can't have another one of my Major's deciding that they want to live in the human world for fifty years or so."

"Are you bothered because it is Holly or because it is one of your officer?" Foaly asked Trouble seriously.

"A bit of both," the Commander admitted.


	16. Old Dreams

Chapter Sixteen

Old Dreams

Sixteen years later...

Parnell Square, Dublin, Ireland.

Holly Fowl turned over in bed to reach towards her husband and finding just a cold pillow. She rolled her eyes and wondered for the hundredth time why her husband liked early mornings. Dragging herself out of bed she looked down at her limbs and smiled thinking of Fairy technology. For a human Holly Fowl was considered very small at only 4 foot 9 inches tall. Her face still looked the same as on the first day her husband met her on a moonlit night over twenty years ago. Her pointed ears remained hidden behind her shoulder length red hair.

The door to the Fowl's bedroom opened as a child came running into the room.

"Julian," she shouted as the toddler tried to climb on his parents' bed. Julian Fowl was three years old and permanently inquisitive. He had inherited his father's jet black hair and bright blue eyes and apart from his darker skin Holly had no doubt in ten years or so her son would look like her husband when they first met.

"Come on you," she grabbed him and placed him on her hip. "Let's go find your dad." The house that Artemis and Holly owned was a beautiful eighteenth century town house in one of Dublin's most prestigious post codes. The pair had fallen in love with this house when they had visited it twelve years ago as a newly married couple. The house had been subsequently abandoned as the pair spent several years traveling the world before settling down.

"Hey," Holly smiled as she opened the door to Artemis' office. She knew exactly what her husband would be doing at this time in the morning.

"Hi," Artemis smiled as he stood up from his desk walking across to Holly and picking up his son from her.

"How is the project?" Holly asked him.

"Good," he replied in a dull tone which Holly took to mean bad even if Artemis wouldn't admit it.

"Mum," came a shout as a little boy ran through the door. The eldest Fowl child Artemis the third who ironically looked more like his mother than either of the other Fowl children. He had red curls that Holly and Artemis thought were a little too long but the boy refused to have cut. He had also inherited his mother's hazel eyes.

"Hey Arty," Holly smiled picking up the boy and placing him in his father's chair. "What's up?" However Artemis the third didn't have time to reply before his twin sister came through the door. Rose Fowl was the tear away of the Fowl children, she had a mind a sharp as her father's but her mother's sense of justice and fiery temper.

"What's up with you?" Holly smiled at her six year old daughter.

"Bored," came the reply.

"Did you use your brother for an experiment again?" Holly asked sternly and Rose spent several minutes staring at the floor.

"Curiosity's not a bad thing," Artemis the second smiled at his daughter. Holly shook her head at her husband.

"She has you wrapped round her little finger," Holly rolled her eyes at her husband.

Holly ushered the Fowl mob through to the beautiful kitchen. Everything in it was completely vegetarian on Holly's order. Artemis turned to look at the thing that had pride of place in the kitchen, the health plant that had been Holly's twenty first birthday present to him. The largest of the flowers the deep blue one was flourishing well shading the slightly smaller red flower that had grown next to it. In the last six years three other flowers had grown as well. An orange and a light blue flowers identical in size sat beside on another. A smaller white flower sat in the large blue flower's shade. Near the bottom for the third time in his life Artemis saw a tiny bud. Smiling he left the flower pulled his eldest two children apart and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead.

"What have I done?" she asked of Artemis who was not usually romantic in front of anyone even their children.

"Nothing," he said mysteriously before receiving a raised eyebrow from Holly. "I think you might need to take a pregnancy test," he whispered in her ear. Holly and Artemis looked at the twins arguing over a spoon and Julius banging his bowl on the table.

"Well," Holly smiled "at least we will never have a quiet house."

Notes- Thank you for all your support throughout the writing and posting of this story. I particularly have to thank RAHbooks and ArtyIsMine for the almost religious reviews which have been of upmost help. On reviewers suggestion I am finding a beta reader for this story and hope to give it a bit of a facelift over the next few months. I have loved writing Holly, Artemis and the myriad of other characters that have popped up.

Just to explain myself in this last chapter I could not see Artemis and Holly as a couple that got married and had children very quickly which is why there is such a gap chronologically between the final chapter and the epilogue. I imagine, as I suggested, that they travelled the world for a considerable period. If you like HP fics particularly Hr/D they please check out my other stories. I am afraid there won't be a new Artemis Fowl fic for a long time. I have six new stories in various stages and none are AF fics. If you have read all this then I appreciate it I am sure there are more exciting things you could have done in the last two minutes so please spend another thirty seconds and review this story. I love reviews good, bad or indifferent please let me know.

Love C.J.


End file.
